Phineas Flynn What have you done?:One-Shot
by chachingmel123
Summary: One day, Isabella find's Phineas next to an unknown girl she has never met before and at first, she think's nothing of it, that is until Phineas introduces her, as his new girlfriend. Isabella world comes crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas Flynn...what have you done?

Summery: One day, Isabella find's Phineas next to an unknown girl she has never met before and at first, she think's nothing of it, that is until Phineas introduces her, as his new girlfriend. Isabella world comes crashing down.

Takes place before 'Act you Age'

I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walked over to Phineas and Ferb's house, like she had been doing ever since she moved into the neighbourhood, almost ten year's ago.

Since a couple of month's ago, she had started wearing her hair in two pony tails' and left her chest pocket at home, the high light of her day was the compliment that she got from Phineas Flynn.

To think she would be going to highschool next year, recentally Phineas had gotten taller and had started wearing an all yellow t-shirt with a darker shade of blue shorts and black trainer's, his hair was tamer than what it had been for year's.

Phineas looked good in anything in her eyes and she still hoped that one the day, he would finally notice her feeling's for her, despite her dropping enough hint's to have told him year's ago.

She entered the backyard through the gate and said her signature phrase. "Hi, Phineas. Watch-"

Her voice was suddenly caught in her throat as her eyes noticed the unfamiliar girl with a round face and fluffy blonde hair on top of her head with a blue bow and blue eyes, dressed in a yellow and blue t-shirt and a brown skirt and shoes.

Just from looking at her alone, Isabelle could tell she was an upbeat kind of girl.

 _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?_ Isabelle couldn't help but think, and why was she standing next to Phineas!?

No.

She needed to calm down, surely this girl was just a friend, there was no rule that say's Phineas can not have other friend's that were also girl's.

Maybe she was a classmate of his and they were working on a summer project or something.

As she convinced herself this, a long and an uncomfortable silence was in the air, coming from the rest of the gang who were present.

"Oh, hi. Isabella." Phineas said, seemingly excited. "I wanted you to finally meet someone"

The unknown girl stepped forward and said in a cheery scottish acent. "Hi. My name is Lucy MacKenzie but you can call me Lu. It's so nice to meet another one of Phineas friend's. I've heard a lot about you"

"Nice to meet you Lu. It's funny, I've never heard anything about you, from Phineas" Isabella said, the girl had literally appeared out of thin air, and this was there first time she had heard of such a girl.

And why did Ferb and the other's suddenly look so uncomfortable?

Unfortunately reality was about to hit her with a cold and hard brick.

"Well...that's my fault, exactly." Phineas said, "I've been so busy lately that I've only had time to introduce her to everybody but you. So, Isabella, I want you my girlfriend, Lucy"

.

.

.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence, as soon as he said that, which was broken by, Isabella saying.

"What?"

What was wrong with her hearing? She could have sworn Phineas said this girl Lucy was his girlfriend.

"We, met in science class" Lucy said, as Phineas cheek's took a red hue. "And I liked him at first sight, so I decided to ask him out and he said yes."

"And since we don't really know each other that well" Phineas said, "We've both agreed that we'll be spending some of our time, together"

Everybody was unaware that the future was drastically changing.

Isabella just froze, as her eyes wondered to Ferb and the rest of the group with an almost pleading looking.

She wanted somebody to tell her that Phineas was joking.

She wanted somebody to tell her, that this was some kind of prank.

She wanted somebody to tell her, Phineas wouldn't be publicly locking lips with this girl Lucy, the moment she was gone.

 **But nobody told her**.

The fact that none of them could meet her eyes, meant that what was happening in front of her was the real deal.

They all know she liked Phineas, how cruel would it be, if they were the flamethrower to her already aching heart?

"Isabella?" Phineas said, shocked at what he saw.

A tear was coming out of Isabella eyes and her vision had mysterious gone blury.

"Huh?" Isabella said, feeling something wet slid down her cheek.

It was a tear.

 **She needed to get out of here and fast.**

The pain was too much.

"Phineas...I have to go now. I think I hear my mom calling me" Isabella said, and before anybody could open their mouth, she had already turned around and walked-semi-ran right out of the gate, leaving them all stunned.

"Was it something, I could have said?" Lucy said, looking worried.

#Isabella on her way home#

Isabella tried her best to keep the tear's from failling but they fell despite her wish's, it was a good thing her house was across the street, she didn't want a total stranger's to see her cry.

She knocked on her door, and her mother answered the door, looking ready to go out but the women froze when she saw her daughter in tear's.

"Q-Quickly come inside" her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro said, as her crying daughter came inside.

What on earth happened!?

It hadn't even been an hour since her own daughter left the house to go hang out with that boy Phineas.

Her mother than quickly shut the door and sat her daughter down.

Isabelle turned into a mess right there and let out a wail full of heart break and lonliness.

Her mother had never heard such a cry come from her own daughter.

Who reduced her daughter to such a state!?

"*hic* I-It hurt's mom" Isabella cried out.

"What hurts?" Her mother said.

"M-My heart" She said.

"Did something happened with that boy, Phineas?" Her mother said, it was quiet obvious to her that her daughter liked the boy across the street.

If he had done anything to upset her daughter...

"H-He introduced me to his girlfriend." Isabella said, shocking her.

"Wait, what do you mean by girlfriend? Do you mean a friend that is also a girl or an actual girlfriend?" Her mother said.

"An actual girlfriend" Isabella said, "They said, they were going to go on dates this summer to get to know each other."

"What?" Her mother said, honestly shocked, Phineas Flynn, the boy who was too dense to pick up on the many hint's her daughter kept on dropping for him, had begun to date a girl who wasn't her daughter!?

For year's she had been telling her daughter to never give up, that one day he would finally wisen up.

She couldn't imagine the hurt, her daughter could be going through right now.

"M-Mom, I don't want to go back" Isabella said, with puffy eyes. " I don't know if I can handle seeing him with another girl. It hurt's so much"

She didn't want to see them locking lip's and holding hand.

She didn't want to see them snuggling up next to each other just to enjoy each other warmth.

She didn't want to see them do the thing's she had been dreaming off doing, for year's.

Just knowing that Phineas heart belonged to somebody else, was killing her.

She had rejected every boy that came her way because she was waiting for the right time where she could give her whole heart to Phineas and he would do the same.

She had been foolish enough to believe that.

"Isabella, sweety. You don't have to go back" Her mother said. "The Summer has only just started and you never know what would happen. Let me tell you what. Let's get out the special ice cream."

"*sniff* The one with the chocolate and strawbery buttons in an expensive looking container?" Isabella said.

"That very one" Her mother said, getting out the expensive icecream. "I think you need this more than I do." as she wanted to the fridge and got out the good icecream.

"Thank you, mom" Isabella said, with puffy eyes, as she was handed a spoon and the container with it's lid lifted off.

Her mother's heart broke, seeing her own daughter drown her surrow's in some good old ice cream.

 _Phineas Flynn...I hope that girl was worth making my daughter cry._

And scene!

Tell me if you want me to continue this. If there is five people who follow this, I will continue this. Review/fav and follow!


	2. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
